


Epic Fail

by raptor4d4



Series: The Samantha's New Game Saga [7]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Bondage, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Master/Slave, Sex, Sexual Content, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vengeance is sweet.  For everyone but Samantha Traynor.  Hers was an epic fail.  But it's not over yet!  This is the conclusion of Samantha's tale in the "Samantha's New Game Saga".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epic Fail

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Epic Fail **

_[Author’s Note: It is HIGHLY recommended you read all previous installments of the Samantha’s New Game Saga to understand everything that is happening here.]_

Today was not an ordinary day for Shepard and Liara. On the surface it was. Once again they found themselves in the mess hall of another Blue Suns base, happily getting fucked by any merc that wanted it. And all of them wanted it.

Today they had joyous news for their Masters. Liara had already given birth to her first child, to be raised by the Blue Suns as promised, and she was now pregnant with her second. Unlike the first child, she was certain this one was fathered by Shepard, a fact that pleased her to no end. After all this time Shepard was starting to fear that she was infertile but she was overjoyed to announce that she was now pregnant with her first baby. She had no idea who the father was and frankly didn’t care.

But this joyous news was overshadowed by a terrible problem. They couldn’t cum. They just couldn’t climax. No matter how many people they fucked or in what way they fucked them they just couldn’t have an orgasm. They’d feel their bodies getting closer and closer to one the more they have sex but they always stopped just short of the finish line. For a couple of sex slaves that lived on orgasms this was pure torture. However they weren’t alone in their suffering. Their Masters all had the same affliction. Every single one. This led to a lot of frustrated mercs.

Everyone had gathered in the mess hall, angry and grumbling and waiting for their turn to fuck the slaves. Shepard and Liara each had already fucked at least twenty men but still they couldn’t climax and hadn’t tasted a drop of cum. By this point the two were halfway to madness.

**Shepard:** “Cum! Please cum! Please make me cum! Cum all over me! Make me cum!”

**Liara:** “Cum! I need cum! Fuck me, Masters! Please pump my holes full of cum!”

Every one of their holes had a dick shoved in it but it just wasn’t happening. No one could cum.

Darner Vosque was sitting in an office overlooking the mess hall. Even he was not immune to this affliction but sadly it was the least of his problems.

**Vosque:** “ _More_ money is missing?!”

**Assistant:** “I’m afraid so, sir.”

For the past several weeks Vosque’s assistant has been giving him reports about large sums of money missing from the Blue Suns bank accounts.

**Vosque:** “What the fuck are those bean counters doing?! This much money can’t just disappear!”

**Assistant:** “If I may, sir, personally I suspect someone is embezzling from us.”

He slammed his fist onto his desk.

**Vosque:** “Then find whoever it is and shoot ‘em!!! I’m going down to get a fuck. Maybe those bitches can make me cum this time.”

He got up to leave but his assistant stopped him.

**Assistant:** “Sir, I don’t think the slaves are to blame for this. I’ve never had sex with them and I can’t cum either. Ask my boyfriend. He had a good time the other night. I didn’t…”

Vosque threw his hands up in frustration.

**Vosque:** “What the FUCK is going on?!”

**_Elsewhere…_ **

**Mitch, softly:** “Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!!!!”

**Ashley, softly:** “Fuck me! Please keep fucking me! Make me cum!”

Mitch and Ashley were having sex in the living room of their home. She was bent over the sofa while her Master pounded her in the ass. They had to be quiet because little Mitch Jr. was taking a nap in the next room. It took forever to get him to sleep and his parents desperately needed to have sex…

**Ashley, softly:** “Cum! I need to cum! Please make me cum, Master!”

**Mitch, softly:** “I’m trying, Ashley! I’m trying!”

**Ashley, softly:** “Cum! Please make me cum!”

**Mitch:** “I SAID I’M TRYING!!!!”

**Mitch Jr.:** “WAH! WAH! WAH!”

Mitch’s shouting woke up the baby. Very disappointed, Mitch pulled his dick out, seeing no point in continuing.

**Mitch:** “Go take care of the baby…”

**Ashley:** “Yes, Master.”

Ashley left the room while Mitch plopped down on the couch. He looked down at his rock hard dick. It was primed and ready to shoot its load inside of Ashley…but it just wouldn’t come out.

**Mitch:** “What is the matter with us? What’s going on?”

**_Elsewhere…_ **

Lady Lasa sat in a hospital exam room, waiting for her doctor to return with her test results. For some reason for the past two weeks she just hasn’t been able to climax. Miranda has had the exact same problem. Lady Lasa decided it was time to see a doctor. The doctor performed some scans and took some blood and was expected to be back any minute with the results.

Eventually the salarian doctor returned with a datapad in hand. He tapped away at it while examining the test results.

**Doctor:** “So you say you haven’t been taking any medications? Any at all?”

**Lady Lasa:** “No. Nothing. I haven’t even taken anything for a headache in months.”

The doctor stared at his datapad for a few moments, clearly perplexed.

**Doctor:** “Strange…”

Another silent spell followed and Lady Lasa grew impatient.

**Lady Lasa:** “Did your tests find anything?”

He nodded.

**Doctor:** “Actually, yes. We’ve found copious amounts of a unique drug in your blood. One typically used to chemically castrate sex offenders. It completely blocks a person to climax.”

Lady Lasa couldn’t believe her ears.

**Lady Lasa:** “What?! How in the world did _that_ end up in my blood?”

**Doctor:** “I don’t know. You’re actually not the first person to come in with this problem. Several people have tested positive for this drug. Wait a second…”

The doctor kept tapping away at his datapad.

**Doctor:** “I don’t believe it! You all live in the same building!”

This was beyond coincidence. Lady Lasa suspected foul play. She suspected a poisoning.

**Lady Lasa:** “Doctor…how exactly would one obtain copious amounts of this drug?”

**Doctor:** “It’d have to be through legitimate channels. There’s not a lot of demand for a drug like this on the black market. Only one pharmaceutical company sells it. A person could place an order through a hospital if they have enough credits and the right paperwork.” 

**Lady Lasa:** “And could you look up if someone has ordered lots of it recently on your little datapad?”

The doctor held the datapad close to his chest to hide its contents and shook his head.

**Doctor:** “I’m sorry, but that’s private information. I probably shouldn’t have told you about those other people inflicted with this condition…”

Lady Lasa smiled. She slowly slid off the exam table and approached the doctor. She sensually caressed the doctor’s arm and leaned in close enough to whisper in his ear.

**Lady Lasa:** “You know who I am?”

**Doctor:** “Your name is Lasuna—“

**Lady Lasa:** “I mean who I _really_ am… You know what I do for a living…don’t you?”

The doctor started shaking. He gulped and slowly nodded his head.

**Lady Lasa:** “Then you know what I can do for you. Do _to_ you… If you’d let me…”

The doctor’s body started shaking harder. He had seen Lady Lasa’s work and loved every bit of it. Being in the same room with her was almost too much to bear.

**Doctor:** “But…m-medical ethics…”

**Lady Lasa:** “Let me put it to you another way. If you don’t tell me who has bought this drug recently I’ll…”

She whispered something in the doctor’s ear. He almost dropped his datapad while listening. After she was done he pulled up a list of customers and showed it to her. All of the names were unfamiliar to her. But she did recognize one ID photo…”

**Lady Lasa:** “Oh no…”

Back in the Blue Suns base one lone female merc was on patrol. She had volunteered for the least desirable patrol route in the base, one that took her deep into the bowels and through the water recycling/treatment plant. Everyone hated going down there. It was wet, moldy and stunk to high heaven. But this merc loved going down there…because she was on a secret mission.

The merc made her way through the maze of rusty pipes and water recycling facilities until she came to the main storage tank. All the water flowed to this tank before moving out to every sink and toilet in the base. The merc circled the tank until she found what she was looking for. On the side of the tank near the bottom was an electrical box housing the components for the tank’s purification system. It fed chemicals into the tank to make sure no germs or impurities got in. The merc bent down next to the box and removed her helmet so she could see better.

With a mad glint in her eye Samantha Traynor opened the box and unlocked the housing for the canisters containing the purifying solution. The canister was filled with a pale blue liquid. Samantha pulled out an identical canister containing a yellow liquid and proceeded to swap the two out.

Kasumi never returned to Samantha after her computer blew. Knowing how unstable Samantha was she was afraid that incident would push her completely over the deep end.

It did.

Having lost all reason and ignoring all the risks Samantha was determined to make her tormentors and those closest to them pay for all her suffering. To that end she secretly joined the Blue Suns. She stole money from them to fund the purchase of enough drugs to keep the entire Blue Suns organization from having an orgasm for the rest of their lives. She would frequently request assignments that took her to or near Illium or the colony where Mitch and Ashley called home. While there she would drug their drinking water just as she was doing here.

As she continued swapping the canisters Samantha rambled like a maniac.

**Samantha:** “Think you’ve got the last laugh, don’t cha? Well we’ll see about that! If I can’t have satisfying sex, no one can! If I can’t have that video then you can all just suffer for the rest of your lives! Oh yes! Can’t cum? Can’t orgasm? Well fuck you! This will teach you not to fuck with Samantha Traynor!”

The canister snapped into place and Samantha was done. She proceeded to close everything up and prepared to leave. But before she could don her helmet again Samantha heard something behind her…something that sounded distinctly like a weapon warming up…

She slowly turned around and came face to face with Vosque, Lady Lasa, Shepard, Liara and about a dozen Blue Suns. Samantha was horrified. Vosque and everyone else looked down on her with stone cold expressions.

Vosque shook his head at Samantha.

**Vosque:** “So the Mastermind strikes again…”

**Lady Lasa:** “My dear, did you really think we wouldn’t figure it out? You were smart to use a fake ID but you really needed a better disguise for your photo. I saw right through it immediately.

Shepard was also disappointed.

**Shepard:** “Samantha, enough is enough! What have all your revenge schemes gotten you? Nothing!”

**Liara:** “And now our Masters will have to punish you…”

Vosque laughed.

**Vosque:** “Oh yeah. We’ll punish you. We’re going to punish you all night long… And then the fun will _really_ begin…”

Just like before the Night of Revenge, the shadows of Shepard, Liara and the others loomed over Samantha as she cowered.

**Samantha, squeaking:** “…Not again…”

The day had finally come for Lana’s first S&M party. She has attended every party thrown by her sister but has never hosted one herself. Tonight she was celebrating something special and decided it was time.

The doorbell rang and Lana opened the door for her first guests. In walked Brynn and Jacob Taylor, both wearing identical trench coats.

**Lana:** “Brynn, darling! I’m so happy to see you!”

The two women exchanged kisses.

**Lana:** “And Jacob! It’s so wonderful to finally meet you.”

**Jacob:** “Um…hi…”

Jacob couldn’t take his eyes off Lana’s outfit. As per the “dress regulations” for these parties Lana’s tits were on full display and her sweet azure was exposed.

**Lana, seductively:** “You like what you see…?”

She struck a seductive pose. Jacob blushed.

**Jacob:** “I…I…”

Brynn and Lana both laughed at his reaction. This was Jacob’s first time attending one of these parties. After the baby was born she finally told him about her secret fetish. He was plenty shocked but he came to terms with it, much to Brynn’s relief. To her even greater relief Jacob agreed to attend one of these parties with her. He loved her and wanted her to be happy.

Brynn took off her coat and revealed the S&M outfit she was wearing underneath. It was just like the one she wore at the last party but this time she didn’t have a pregnant belly. Brynn encouraged Jacob to take his coat off. Though very embarrassed to do so, he removed it. He was dressed in a similar outfit as Brynn. One thing Brynn and Lana immediately noticed was that Jacob was already rock hard. They both got a kick out of this.

**Lana:** “My, my! Aren’t we anxious!”

**Brynn:** “But don’t get too anxious, honey. We still have the entire party ahead of us!”

**Jacob:** “I know. It’s just that…”

He couldn’t peel his eyes away from the breasts of his wife and their hostess.

**Lana:** “If it makes you feel any better, Jacob, I’ll let you fuck me later.”

Brynn stood next to Lana and sensually caressed her arm.

**Brynn:** “We both will. We’ll get a threesome going. Or a foursome. Or a fivesome! At these parties there’s no telling what will happen!”

Jacob’s erect dick twitched at this news. He didn’t want to admit it but he was really looking forward to it all.

**Brynn:** “So, Lana. I heard we have a new party favor tonight. Mind if we get a sneak peek?”

Jacob didn’t know what she meant by “party favor” but he had a feeling it didn’t involve anything normal like party poppers or something…

**Lana:** “Well…alright. But just a peek!”

She led the two of them into her private play room. Sitting against the far wall, chained to the wall by her legs and wrists, was Samantha. Her eyes were rolled back into her head and she had a very demented smile on her face.

**Samantha:** “Heh…heh, heh…heh…”

She kept up this slow, twisted giggle. Jacob couldn’t believe what he saw. She was completely out of her skull!

**Jacob:** “Isn’t this the communications specialist that used to serve on the Normandy?”

Lana nodded.

**Lana:** “Samantha, yes. She’s my sex pet now. The Blue Suns sold her to me for a song.”

Jacob did a double-take.

**Jacob:** “The Blue Suns? How’d they get their hands on her?”

**Lana:** “It’s a long story. The short version is that she completely flipped and tried to poison them. Tainted their water supply with a drug that prevented orgasms.”

Jacob looked from Lana to Samantha. This nerdy little techie actually tried something that big?

**Jacob:** “Damn…”

**Lana:** “They found her and gave her a dose of her own medicine. They pumped her full of her own drug and proceeded to fuck her. The entire base. Do you know what happens when a sex addict who can’t cum is forced to have sex with two or three hundred men?”

Lana didn’t finish. She didn’t need to. Samantha’s current state was the answer.

**Lana:** “Her mind is completely gone now. The Blue Suns sold her to me cheap on the condition I keep her doped up on her own drug. They found and gave me her entire stash. I have enough of it to keep her from having an orgasm her entire life. In her current state her mind just can’t make the connection between her daily injections and her inability to orgasm. She desperately wants to have sex at all times, blindly hoping that the next time will finally produce an orgasm.”

Hearing her Mistress’s voice made Samantha’s eyes wander the room. They first fell on Jacob…and his thick dick.

**Samantha:** “…Dick…”

Everyone stopped talking.

**Samantha:** “DICK!!!!”

She lunged at Jacob. He jumped back in shock as Samantha tried to reach him. She went as far as her chains would allow but couldn’t reach him. She even stuck her tongue out to try and reach a little farther.

**Samantha:** “DICK, DICK, DICK!!!”

Jacob was horrified by this sight but at the same time felt himself getting even harder.

**Lana:** “Alright, that’s enough. Let’s not get her too aroused yet. We’ll all have a chance to fuck her soon.”

Samantha continued to try and chase after them as they filed out of the room.

**Samantha:** “Dick! Dick! Diiiiiiiiiick!”

Lana closed the door and they could hear Samantha sobbing on the other side.

The doorbell rang. The next guests to arrive were Lady Lasa, Mitch and their pets.

**Lana:** “Sister! Mitch! So happy you could come.”

While Lana and Brynn exchanged greetings with the two of them Jacob’s eyes were fixated on their pets, still being led around on leashes like dogs.

**Jacob:** “Ashley? Miranda?!”

The two slaves smiled up at him.

**Miranda:** “Hello, Jacob. Glad to see Brynn convinced you to come.”

**Ashley:** “Oh man…what a dick!”

Ashley stared at his dick and her mouth started to water as she imagined what Jacob’s cum tasted like. This was getting to be too much for Jacob to bear. He was trying desperately to hold it in but seeing these two like this…

**Jacob:** “Brynn told me this happened to you two but I didn’t believe it. Miranda, you’re actually a slave now?”

**Miranda:** “Surprising, I know. But I am happy. Happier than I ever thought I would be.”

She eyed Jacob’s dick and then turned to her Mistress.

**Miranda:** “Mistress? May I fuck Jacob later?”

**Lady Lasa:** “Of course, my dear. Of course.”

**Ashley:** “Mistress Lana, can we go see the party favor? We have a few things we’d like to say to her…”

Lana smirked.

**Lana:** “I imagine you do. Go right ahead. Just don’t fuck her yet.”

Ashley and Miranda crawled past Jacob. The site of their bouncing tits and shaking asses was the final straw. Jacob came all over the carpet. Everyone laughed at his eagerness. Mitch took Jacob aside to give the newcomer a few tips about self-control.

Meanwhile Ashley and Miranda entered the play room and just stared at Samantha. She had returned to her original position, leaning against the wall with her eyes rolled back into her head. Miranda shook her head in disappointment.

**Miranda:** “All her schemes…all her manipulations…all her revenge plots to break us into sex slaves…and she ends up in a worse state than any of us. It’s sad…”

Ashley nodded in agreement…and smirked.

**Ashley:** “…But beautiful.”

**Miranda:** “So beautiful.”

Miranda leaned in and kissed Samantha on the cheek.

**Miranda:** “Thank you, Samantha, for introducing us to this world…”

Ashley leaned in and kissed her other cheek.

**Ashley:** “Welcome to our world, you dirty little fuck pig…”

**Samantha:** “Pussy! Pussy!! PUSSY!!!”

**_THE END_ **


End file.
